Governors for use on steam engines are old and well understood in the art. A governor is a feedback device intended in general to cause the machine to operate at some selected constant speed. For example, if through an increase in steam pressure the machine should accelerate, the governor functions to close the steam valve sufficiently to reduce the speed to the selected constant. Governors are adjustable so that they may be set to produce whatever operating conditions are desired.